The aim of this project is to identify and characterize enzymes involved in the repair and replication of DNA in higher organisms. Currently we are 1) Examining the ability of a eukaryotic DNA ligase to seal single strand breaks in chromatin; 2) Continuing to survey eukaryotic sources for a DNA gyrase-like activity.